That's What Uncle Remus Said
"That's What Uncle Remus Said" is een liedje uit de film Melodie van het Zuiden (Song of the South in het Engels). Het is geschreven door Johnny Lange, Hy Heath en Eliot Daniel. In de film zelf wordt alleen het refrein en couplet 1, 2 en 6 gebruikt. Op de bladmuziek staat ook de rest. Tekst (Introductie) Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus, Uncle Remus Said, "Gather 'round me, little children, Before you go to bed. Just give me your attention, Hear what I've got to say; I'll tell you how the animals got that way. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Listen now to what I say: That's how the critters got that way. (Couplet 1) The leopard's pappy got the gout, From eatin' too much speckled trout. His mammy dreamed of polka dots— That's how the leopard got his spots. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Speckled trout and polka dots— That's how the leopard got his spots. More, more, tell us more! (Couplet 2) The camel crossed the dessert sands, With all them mighty caravans. His bed was full of sandy lumps— That's how the camel got those humps. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Bed was full of sandy lumps— That's how the camel got those humps. More, more, tell us more! (Couplet 3) They threw the fox into a cage, But Brother Fox was very sage. He used his tail to pick the locks, And that's why they call him "sly old fox". (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Bed was full of sandy lumps— That's how the camel got those humps. More, more, tell us more! (Couplet 4) Brother turtle and brother hare, They ran a race and I was there. The hare dropped in at "Barney's Place", And that's how the turtle won the race. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Bed was full of sandy lumps— That's how the camel got those humps. More, more, tell us more! (Couplet 5) The little ostrich went to school, But couldn't learn the golden rule. The kids all yelled, "Is your face red!" And that's why the ostrich hides his head. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Bed was full of sandy lumps— That's how the camel got those humps. More, more, tell us more! (Couplet 6) The pig he saw his monkey friend, A-swinging by his other end. He tried the same thing on a rail— That's how the pig got a curly tail. (Coda) That's all, little children, That's all, little children, Be good, little children, It's time to go to bed. No more, little children, No more, little children, Goodnight, little children, That's what Uncle Remus Said. (Refrein) That's what Uncle Remus said. That's what Uncle Remus said. Tried the same thing on a rail— That's how the pig got a curly tail. More, more, tell us more! More, more, tell us more! Universum en:That's What Uncle Remus Said Categorie:Melodie van het zuiden liedjes